


The bond between Lizzy and Ciel

by TinyQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Character Analysis, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're looking for a cielizzy fic, i'm sorry.</p><p>The relationship between Lizzy and Ciel has always been a strong bond.<br/>But will Ciel ever smile again?<br/>Lizzy will make him, she's sure of it.<br/>However she might need a little (or rather big) help.</p><p>"hey you!" she almost shouted.<br/>The raven haired man turned around "yes madam?, how can I help you."<br/>"give me your number, right now" she demanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bond between Lizzy and Ciel

Beautiful.  
She was simply stunning sitting there, her blonde locks reflecting the sunlight.  
Today was a day just like always.  
Them sitting together drinking tea at their favorite café, it has always been like this ever since they were children.  
The boy sighed, subconsciously stirring the spoon in his tea.  
  
At this sound the girl turned her head.  
"What are you staring at? Falling in love with me?... again" She giggled proceeding to mumble the last part.  
Upon noticing the lack of the younger male's reaction she leaned forward, waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Ciel?"  
The boy snapped out of his thought after hearing his name and looked into those bright green eyes staring right at him.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked unsurely.  
  
"I asked if you were falling in love with me, once again." she said teasingly and pushed his shoulder.  
The male snorted at that and shook his head. "with you?.. never again"  
They both laughed at that knowing quite well that neither of them had any interest in each other outside of being friends.  
  
In their childhood they had an arranged marriage but that quickly got broken off once they grew older.  
Their friendship much more valuable and the fact that one of them was just a bit too interested at people sharing his own gender.  
Not to say that she wasn't interested in hers, she enjoys the company of both.  
They were lucky to be born in a very loving and accepting family.  
The days were wonderful..  
were  
  
After the incident everything changed.  
She still remembers how fast she rushed to the hospital after hearing what happened.  
She still remembers the look on his face when realization hit him, everything he ever had was gone.  
Except her. _**She**_ was still alive.  
  
Her facial expression changed from a smile to worry.  
Grabbing and holding his hand she told him "Are you okay? what were you thinking about? You should tell me if something is wrong"  
He smiled at her gently stroking her hand "I'm fine. maybe I am actually falling in love with you." he added letting out a small laugh.  
She blushed letting go of his hands and giving him a friendly slap across the cheek "ye right, as if I don't know how much you like dicks."  
"lizzy wtf, we're in public" he half whisper shouted.  
She grinned "oh yes I'm sure you don't want that hunk over there to hear how much you must want to ride him into the sunset"  
  
"what?" Ciel turned his head looking at were Lizzy was pointing at.  
He shouldn't have.  
His eyes widened because never once in his life has he seen such a godlike human.  
How was this even possible.  
Or should he say devil? The man was tall and had raven black hair, his face could make any woman or man fall weak to his knees in seconds.  
But oh god those eyes, just looking at them for a few seconds made fires burn in him so strong that he had to look away or he feared he would burn.  
  
Lizzy noticed this of course, his face blushing up his mouth going slack out of pure fascination.  
"wow" she whispered a bit too loud.  
Once again Ciel snapped out of it staring at Lizzy with a gaze she knew very well.  
"Ciel no.. this is a good thing" she quickly said.  
But it was too late, he noticed by the sight of her face already.   
She knew, she could look in his soul like no one else could.  
He abruptly stood up.  
"I'm leaving.... I have to" He said before picking up and putting on his jacket and quickly making a dash for it.  
  
"shit" she muttered to herself.  
Never once in all these years had she seen this look on her face.  
Not after the accident.  
It had affected him so much he wasn't even able to feel the slightest bit of attraction to someone, until now.  
_I'm not going to let this slip so easily_ she thought to herself as she stormed into the café   
  
"hey you!" she almost shouted.  
The raven haired man turned around "yes madam?, how can I help you."  
"give me your number, right now" she demanded.  
she would make sure to see the boy smile again, even if she had to force him.  
However she had a feeling that this man could make her Ciel happy once again.


End file.
